Ruining childhood
by papercutcupcake
Summary: Sherlock has return from the dead and new murders are at his doorsteps, along with a red head American with a secret both waiting to be solved. SherlockXOc sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1: Murder in the pumpkin patch

Chapter One: Pumpkin-eater

It had been months since Moriarty killed himself and Sherlock was raised from the dead. When Sherlock thought Moriarty and his men were gone, he returned to 221 B Baker Street and went back to his life. Sherlock laid about his couch in a melancholy manner from the boredom, despite the media having a frenzy about the "Return of Hat-Man", Sherlock had no cases and the ones he did get, were utterly boring in his mind

"If you're so bored Sherlock, get a hobby," said John as he drank his tea.

"I'm far to busy for a 'hobby'," Sherlock stated not taking his eyes off the wall, Watson was about to protest when Ms. Hudson came into the sitting room with DI Greg Lestrade at her heels. Sherlock's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas when he saw the DI.

"Oh Sherlock, I found the Detective at the door, trying to ring the door bell,"

"But it doesn't work, Sherlock shot it again out of boredom." said John putting down his tea.

"It was an experiment!" Sherlock shouted from his spot of his couch. "But you have a case for me Lestrade." it was not a question because Sherlock already knew he did, no one came to Sherlock for a social visit and if they did it was a rarity. "What is it kidnapping, jimmy stuck in well or my favorite murder?"

The Inspector sighed, "Murder. The Victim was an America businessman by the name of Jason Peterson"

"Boring," Sherlock did not move an inches from his sit.

"I don't see how it's 'boring', if the Yankees send one of their best own agent on this case." Lestrade said in a matter of fact tone.

"Come on Watson, we have a crime scene to see."

The body found in a pumpkin patch of all places, the owner of the patch found the body this morning when she was going to tend to the pumpkins and hurried to call the police. Sherlock looked around the scene, the victim was stab 37 times in back, it was boring and overdone thought Sherlock, why the Americans would send someone and who was this person really.

"I thought you said there was someone else on the job," questioned Sherlock.

"She was here, she must be off somewhere." just as the words left Andersons mouth in a bitter manner, a coppered red haired woman walked towards the group.

"Well that was a rude tone," she said to Anderson as she took a sip of her coffee, "Louella Cheshire, Mr. Holmes I presume." she held her hand out to Sherlock waiting for him to shake it. Sherlock looked this woman; she has dark red hair that looked like pennies where melted into it, her pale cat-like eyes intensely watch him and the crime scene as if she was on the hunt. Her accent was American maybe from the Midwest but she must have lived in a small town growing up or has family who lived in the country for her voice has a slight twang that most would have not heard. She did not care about how she looked too much for her nails were different lengths but they were painted a soft purple. It was obvious that she was left handed by the small writing callus on her left middle finger, which meant she was creative on some level.

"Are you done?" Louella asked taking another sip of coffee.

"What?"

"Are you done looking at the scene, I want to see what Hat-man came up with."

"It's a normal murder."

"Wrong." Sherlock was shocked very rarely was he wrong and how dare she said he the only consulting detective was wrong. "I guess you didn't see the pumpkin?"

"No, I've seen the pumpkins." so far Sherlock did not like this woman; too much "We're in .a bloody pumpkin patch." Ms. Cheshire grabbed Sherlock's wrist dragging to a pumpkin with the Letters MG craved into one side of the pumpkin and little dot blood around the edges of craves.

"Obviously the criminal used the weapon to crave the pumpkin." Louella said with sarcastic overtones, causing Sherlock to raise his eyebrows at her. She just smiles into her coffee taking a gulp.

"Isn't late for coffee," asked Watson.

"I run on the stuff 24/7," Louella stated, "You must be Doctor Watson, I love your blog by the way."

"You've read it!" Watson was shocked that even people in America read his blog.

The strange woman smiled, "Of course, I have to check up on people for importance, don't worry Sherlock that includes you."

"Oh goodie," Sherlock rolled his eyes


	2. Chapter 2: The Fruit of Knowledge

Chapter Two: The fruit of knowledge, oh so taste….unless you're Watson.

Louella finished putting on late of her make up, grabbed a green apple before she left her flat. Ella knew if Mrs. Hudson found that she was in London, and Ella did not visit her, there would be hell to pay. She walked around London trying to find Baker Street but ended up only getting lost. Thankfully, she was in no hurry, taking a bite out of her apple and sitting down on the edge of fountains. Louella debated over asking someone or taking a cab, but both would mean talking to stupid people. Louella sighed throwing her apple hoping to make it in the trash. Just as the apple was in midair, a blond hair man walked in the way of the apple causing him to get hit in the head.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Louella ran to man, "are you ok?"

"Do you normally throw apples at people?" asked Watson as he held his head.

"Yes."

"What?" once again the weird American shocked Watson.

"I'm joking," she laughed, "hey do you know where baker street is, I'm kind of lost."

"Is that were you're meeting your date?" From what Sherlock had told Watson, Louella would have to have a very good reason to even put on make-up. "I'm going back that right now anyway."

"Date," Louella question, "Oh god no, I'm not the kind to causal date but an old family friend lives on baker street."

"Really," John asked, "I wouldn't think a girl like you would be left without a date."

"A girl like me, Dr. Watson?" Louella paused the two had finally reached Baker Street. "You mean to tell that Baker street it just a street over from mine." Louella was always bad at direction; anyone she has ever worked for could tell you that.

"So, where your family friend lives, I could show which house it is." John being the gentleman that he is, tried to calm and help the hotheaded woman.

"221 B," She stated blankly, " she's a very kind women, you won't believe half the thing she's told me about the gay men who rent from her." Louella laugh remembering some of the tails.

"I am not GAY." Watson yelled.

"Excuse me," Louella looked shocked at the doctor's outburst, "she didn't say you two were gay, it just seemed implied, sorry"

"I thought you checked up on me and Sherlock."

"I did." said she as they stood by the door.

"Thank God you're here Watson," yelled Sherlock out the flat window with his violin in hand. "Did you get milk?"

"No, I was to busy getting attacked by fruit."

"What? And who is that woman?" asked Sherlock confused by the statement. Louella put her finger to her lip telling Watson not to tell. However, the copper red hair looked familiar the way the woman stood and the style of her hair was very unlike the American agent.

"Just a Visitor for Mrs. Hudson." yelled Watson to the taller man, as Ella whisper her thanks. Sherlock moved from the window to talk to another person who was in the flat.

"Mrs. Hudson said to bring the girl up here." Sherlock shouted from the window once more. The two finally enter the house and Ella sighed leaning on the door.

"Oh Sir Watson, must we go into the dragon's den?" Louella pretend to fan herself.

"I'm fear milady, we must," Watson said smiling and acting like a knight, the two laughed and headed up the stairs to Watson and Sherlock's flat. the sound of Sherlock playing the violin was heavenly to Louella's ears, but she of course would never tell Sherlock that. Sherlock played at the window as Mrs. Hudson watched as she drank her tea.

"Did you get the milk," asked Sherlock as his eye meet Louella's. "What is this idiot doing here?" Louella looked back at him or more like through him.

"Sherlock, that's not nice," Mrs. Hudson, comment as looked over to red head, dropping her cuppa for the shellshock. "L-l-Louella?"

"Surprise?" Louella smiled at her godmother, "I knew there would be hell to pay if I didn't come and see you while I was in London."

"Oh dearie, what are you in London, I thought you wanted to stay away from your father and other people" Mrs. Hudson asked in hashed tones but of course Sherlock heard everything.

"Murder." answered Sherlock before Louella had a chance to say for herself.

"Oh don't tell me, there's the same one that Sherlock is working on."

"It is, I'm sorry to say."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Hudson had worried ringing thought out her voice.

"So, Sherlock had you solve the case?"

"It's boring, so no," Sherlock played with his violin. "Why are you on this case?"

"Did you check the autopsy report?" Louella wanted to see the great detective at work but Sherlock was acting like a spoil child. "The victim was found with pumpkin bits forced down his throat."

"That's weird." John commented watching the two staring at each other, Sherlock handled that glare while Louella just had a half-smile watching Sherlock with her green cat likes eyes.

"Not really from MG's handy work." she stated calmly, Mrs. Hudson was lost in her thoughts about Louella and her father.

"What do you know?" Sherlock demanded Louella half smile changed in a full almost evil one like a cat toying with a mouse. Sherlock refused to be a mouse to this American that would be unseemly.

"I'll have Jason Peterson's files sent over but the rest you need to figure out for yourself."

"Why?" Before Sherlock could question her anymore, the sound of Violin playing some American rock song played until Louella took out her phone. She took a quick look at the message and walked out the sitting than back.

"Coming?" she asked looking at Sherlock and Watson. "There's a dead woman on the London Bridge."

** A/N: thanks for reading :D and i'm also already working the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: London Bridges

Chapter 3: London bridges

The three were in a cab about to leave for London Bridge; Louella looked out of one of the windows while Sherlock looked other the other and poor John was in the middle.

"How do you know Mrs. Hudson?" asked Watson abruptly trying to cut thought the tension between the two.

"She's my Godmother," Louella said coming back from her thoughts, this caught Sherlock's attention. "My parents are British, just so you know."

"But you have an American accent," said John feeling the need point it out.

"I was born in the U.S.A when they were there for business," Louella said dully, "Oh goodie we're here." The cab came to a stop and group when to across the tapes off area to DI Lestrade.

"Ms. Cheshire, good you got my text," Lestrade said with the up most politeness. "Did you three get here together?"

"I was at their flat when you texted." Louella and Sherlock went to the woman. The woman was hanging off part of the bridge until Anderson and Donovan have cut the body down. She had tan lines from were jewelry use to be what the murder must have stolen. 'The murderer normally never stole from the victims until now, what changed,' thought Louella.

"This woman was a potter and taking to somewhat there was near contraction before murder," Sherlock shouted after examining the body, "Also its looks like a serials killer" Sherlock could not hide the joy that was written on his face.

"Oh?" Louella asked, within the time it took her to talk to Lestrade and walk over to the body Sherlock had already looked at the poor woman.

"There is clay under her nail and her hands have a discoloration that comes from working with clay after so many years. Also there is dust on her coat."

"Dust?" asked Lestrade confused like always.

"Dust from bricks," answer Sherlock. "From a building being torn down or being fixed up."

"And you think its MG because?" Sherlock when back over to the body pulling the small Steel letters MG from the woman coat pocket.

"Her jewelries missing as well," injected Louella, "you can tell from the small tan lines around her neck and right wrist. It's not like this killer to take some thing from the victims."

"He's only killed two, how would you know his MO," asked Anderson being snippy.

"What makes you think the killer is a he?" asked Ella sharply, "Because the killer has killed other in the U.S as well, you Idiot. Why do you think I'm here?"

"She's right," said Sherlock, as everyone looked shocked, "You are an idiot Anderson." Louella laughed even if she was at a murder scene and that was unseemly to do.

Louella walked up the stair to her flat, hoping to get to the shower as fast as possible. SHe searches for her keys in the black hole that is her purse, after some time her found them in her coat pocket. As she enters, the feeling that someone was in there strike her. Ella pulled the small knife that she always kept in her boot out, for safe measures. She slow walking around the living room careful to not make a sound then made her way into the kitchen. There sat an old 'friend' drinking of Louella's coffee.

"I thought you people loved tea." Louella leaned against wall across from Mycroft.

"Normally but you see, I just got back to London when I heard you were back Lou."

"Still that's my coffee," Louella taped the knife on the table where she now sat. "How you get in anyway?"

"And jet lag is a, how do you American's say a bitch?"

"Answer the question," she snapped through her teeth, she wasn't a fan of Mycroft and she wanted him out.

"I told your landlord to left me in," Louella glared at this men looking for signs for deception.

"So then why are you here?"

"I want to ask you the same and to be the first to tell you."

"I know, he's dead already if that what you're talking about." Mycroft was not shocked one bit about the fact, of course Lou would know. She worked with the psychopath for years and still lived to tell the tale, even though she won't speak a word of it. "I'm not here for him or to finish his game, if you think that's why I'm here."

"Good we're on the same page," said Mycroft getting down to the core of the issue, "then who is pulling the string this time?"

Louella had an idea but she won't tell Mycroft, her pride won't let her. "No of course, that's what I'm trying to find out."

"You're lying." Mycroft drummed his fingers on the small table.

"I tend to do that," Louella remarked taking the coffee away from him and pouring it down the drain, she hated to waste it.

"Are you wearing make up?" Mycroft was shocked, there was only one reason why Cheshire would wear make up which was she fancied someone. "Who's the lucky boy?"

"Oh you know my type, cute puppy Military Doctors," She said rolling her eyes and pushing Mycroft out the door, "I just get so hot under the collar for them." Louella laughed that Mycroft through she was painted up for a boy, she had be in London for a week like that would happen. As long as Mycroft left her, alone she didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee and Secrets

A/N: Forgive me if i screwed up Vic's Accent. Tried the best I could

Chapter 4: coffee and secrets

Louella wake the next morning, she barely gotten any sleep because of the stress of Mycroft and the thoughts of the past he brought. Lou shook her head trying to knock those thought to the side of her brain. Sluggishly she walked into her kitchen hoping to get a cup of coffee, but found that the last little bit from yesterday was gone. Louella throw the can into trash as hard as she could, to find the smell of fresh brewed coffee hang in the air. Louella could only think of one person who would high jack her coffee and last she heard of The Woman was that her head was chopped off. Louella tighten the bright blue rode around her body as she grabbed the case files of MG murders studying over the clues for the 100th time. Louella tried to keep her mind on the task at hand but fail horrible, her thoughts keep going back to secret double live she have the last time she was in London.

"Piss it all," she yelled slamming the files on the table, soon the sound of Louella slamming the door followed.

"You're still in your pajamas, Ms. Cheshire," said Mr. Potter her neighbor as flipped through his newspaper in the buildings hallway.

Thank," mumbled Louella returning to flat to change into her street clothes. As per usual Louella dress in jeans, her boots, and a light jacket but her grabbed her scarf as well for some reason.

"Back again I see, wish my wife was that quick to get ready," comment Mr. Potter flipping the paper once again. Ella smiled and walked out of the building for a walk. Ella kept walking around Siddons Lane trying to find something to distract her and maybe she could get a cup of coffee as while. Sadly with Louella's sense of direction, it took her longer then it would most to find the nearest café. She entered the café and quickly ordered her raspberry mocha and sat the table in a corner near the window in the café, a prefect place for her to watch and not be seen, or so she thought.

"You weren't kidding about the coffee, were you," asked the blond doctor.

"I don't kid about coffee," she said blowing into the cup as john laughed.

"So where's the mad 'genius'," she looked at john intensely with her cat-like eyes.

"He's over there somewhere." John poked, looking out the window avoiding the intensity of her eyes. Louella turned her attention to Sherlock as he was auguring with a waiter about the metal the spoon were made of.

"Oh yes, I almost forget," Louella said as she put down her coffee and fiddle around in her purse pulling the case files out and handing it to john, "Give theses to Sherlock, make sure he copies down or something and give me back the originals." Louella's voice sound warm but John could see her eye were cold.

"How are we to going to give it back to you?"

Louella smiled and stood up to leave, "could you please take care of the cup so me, I have business to look after."

"John, was that, that annoying American woman, again?" asked Sherlock, "Well she leave you her number, how cute."

"What," John asked in he's normal shocked tone.

"The coffee cup." John looked at the cup to see on the sleeve was Louella's cell number written out in blue pen.

Now that Louella got that silly mess out of the way, it was time to talk to a few old friends but first to the flat! Louella come back to her flat building to see Mr. Potter still standing there, "Dear god is she not really?" Mr. Potter laughed, and finally her wife came out of the flat.

"Sorry darling," she said kissing his cheek.

Louella enter the flat and got out her short blond wig and grey color contacts. Lou fixed appearance and put on dark make up and punk style clothing. Louella grab a taxi and heads to the rabbit's hole club, an old hang out from her last time in London.

"Oh kitten, w'at are you doing back 'ere," asked the bartender. Vic was a young man that worked for same people that she had once worked with than betrayed. He was on average height, black hair below the ear and icy blue eyes with a hoop lip ring on the left side. "'e going to be very pissed w'en 'e see you, kitten."

Louella laughed, "Like I would care, you spack, he's dead and I still hold a high rank than you." Vic raised his eyebrow in question.

"Not who I'm yakking about, love." Vic said as he playing with the hoop with his tongue. "We got a new guvnor and 'e 'olds a lot of anger towards ye, traitor. "

"You're one to talk, now just give me the information I need and pretend you never saw me."

"W'at information is t'at?

"Who is doing the childish killings?"

"It's a little Confusing, love, 'e's not a 'e no more but ye dae know 'im." Vice smirked as Louella put a tip on the table and left, the clue running around her mind like a teddy bear around the garden.


	5. Chapter 5: Apples and Jack

**A/N: sorry I didn't upload last week. been busy with making a prom dress and other school stuff :/ thanks for reading and please review **

Chapter 5: Apples and Jack

Sherlock and Watson return to their flat after running into Miss Cheshire but no less then a second Sherlock was off again leaving Watson in the dust talking to himself.

"Wiggin," yelled Sherlock find the homeless man at least. "What did you find out about her," he hands him a few pounds.

"well sir, thou were right that she lives on Siddons line, but she just when gaffe... by this strange blond come out of her building and went to a club before hours." answered Wiggin taking the money.

"How is that strange, could just another people in building?"

"Well from the information I gather, only four people live in that building, the man who owns it, a couple and the woman you wanted me to follow." Wiggin continue telling his entail, "and before that the couple left, also sir the club she went to was the rabbit's hole." this caught Sherlock's attention, the rabbit's hole was a club that many criminal did their transaction with one and another, Sherlock himself had be there a few time for different cases.

"Thank you Wiggin," and with that Sherlock left and went back to the flat. As Sherlock enter the room, john was looking over a file with great confusion.

"Find anything out with the homeless network?" John asks flipping through the papers.

"Yes, it would seem the Miss Cheshire knows how to put on a disguise very well," Sherlock smirked, maybe with annoying British American, wasn't as boring as he thought. John looked up at his flat mate with slight confusing but did bother to ask, knowing Sherlock; he would show off and tell him anyway.

"What is that," Sherlock said snatching the file from Watson.

"Louella gave me the murder files for you to look over." Sherlock gave Watson a question look before turning his full attention to the files.

"It would seem that Mr. Peterson was not the first victim," Sherlock started to think out aloud, but seem to talk to Watson in the same manner as always. "A Doctor by the name of Jablonski was killed in his home with he's brains bashed in. In the doctor's hand was a rotted apple with the killers letters stamped into it."

"Jablonski is a polish name, is it not," Watson asked, "names of the apple trees or something like that." Sherlock stopped giving Watson a weird look, wondering how he would even know that. "There was a fellow that worked with me by that name in the army." Sherlock nodded accepting the logic of it.

" The second Victim of MG was a name named Jack Von Bismarck, was burned to death, this time the calling card was a note that was rolled around a candle. Sherlock handed Watson a picture of the note. The note was written on old fashion page with handwriting that matched it also look like it come from a children's book with the inked out picture of a goose in the corner.

"Looks like jack wasn't too quick, Cheshire cat. See you in the London. I wonder how many I can kill before you find me. Come kitty kitty lets play like the good o'days," John read the note aloud.

"So he knows, Louella," Watson asked getting the picture back to Sherlock.

"Looks like Jack wasn't too quick," Sherlock repeated the line over and over again, as he tipped his fingers on his lip.

"Watson, could you please look for picture from a club called The Rabbit's Hole." john lifted his eyebrow at randomness. Watson grabbed his laptop and started searching as Sherlock paced the room.

Louella enter her building trying to carry her bags from the store without dropping them but was having some trouble up the steps

"Oh dearie, let me help you," said a strange woman that Lou never met before as the woman took two bags. She was a honey brown haired woman with hazel eyes, her feature had a slight manly look from the sharp edge of her jawbone but Louella did wish to be rude in poking it out but she felt that this woman was someone she knew.

"I'm Henry's wife," Louella looked at the look with a blank look as they walked to her flat. "Mr. potter from 2A." then it clicked.

"oh, I'm sorry" Louella open the door to the flat, "I tend to keep to myself, sorry."

"I understand you have to do that when you lived in a big city like New York," and with that the woman left, Louella quickly locked and shut up the door, not in the order mind you. How on earth could she of known that. Louella knew what she need right know and that was a nice cup of coffee. When the coffee was done, Louella poured a chair and sat down, flipping the T.V on to some random daytime TV show. DING! Louella's phone went off with a text.

**What does The Rabbit's hole mean to you?**

-JW

Louella looked at the text. Why is he asking me this sort of thing, she thought, it hadn't even been two week in London and her past was catching up with her.

**I am sorry the what?**

**- LIC **

"I told you Sherlock that she won't know of it," yelled John from the kitchen as he got his tea.

"Then why John is she in this picture in front of the club," Sherlock turned the laptop toward john showing a group of people in front of the then new The Rabbit's hole. A young copper haired woman stood between a black haired man in a designer suit and a younger Irene, along with four other people on the both sides of the group. The man in the suit had he's arm around the young Louella's hips while Irene had her arm around Lou's shoulders in a flirty fashion.

"Is that…" before john finished, Sherlock stopped him and nodded.

"It would seem my dear Watson that Ms. Cheshire was 'very' good friends with Ms. Adler" Sherlock said in a matter of fact tone, " You should text Ms. Cheshire that Mrs. Hudson want her over as soon as possible. "


	6. Chapter 6: Solider and Agents Lie

_Author's note: It's been a long time, so sorry. I've been busy with graduation and whatnot._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: solider and agents lie<p>

Louella flipped through the channels of the TV trying to find a somewhat entertain. Taking sips of her coffee every few minutes trying to past the time until another murder happen, the club reached the surface and the so-called consulting detective figure everything out. The boring clawed at her as the seconds ticked by on the black clock in the kitchen. Louella's cell went off this a ding once again. She stared at the damn thing with the coffee cup pressed against her lips and her eyebrow raised.

"Who in the world would be texting me?" Louella asked to herself as she put the cup down and checked the phone.

**Mrs. Hudson wants you over for tea. **

**-JW**

Louella knew that was not the case but she still got off her lazy bum. She headed to her bedroom to put on a descent pair of clothes and not her purple pajamas. Louella finished getting ready and without knowing put some simple eyeliner on, making her cat-like eyes pop. If she had to play a part, might as well play it to its fullest, she thought. The second that thought crossed her mind, a tie formed in her stomach, it was saying that the members of The Rabbit's Hole little group would say before one of their little outings.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, I don't think you should cross her," Watson warned in a worry tone to his flat mate.<p>

"Oh please John, it's all just a game, can't you see," Sherlock yelled from his couch, "We need to find out the connection between the killer and this 'Ms. Cheshire', and I think that club is at the root of this game."

* * *

><p>Louella stood in front of 221 Baker Street, tapping her boot on the sidewalk. "Should I go in and play or not," she said aloud, without another thought took a random coin out of her pocket and flicked it in the air. "Heads I go, tails I go back to bed," the coin hit's the ground heads up on the coin. Louella let out a sigh and when to the door.<p>

"Ella Dear, what do I own this wonderful surprise," said Mrs. Hudson hugging her goddaughter.

"Looks like John lied to me, I was here have tea with you." Mrs. Hudson quick took the woman upstairs to see Sherlock and John. Mrs. Hudson enter the sitting and went towards john, who was in his normal chair on his laptop, and hit Watson in the head.

"What was that for Mrs. Hudson," yelled John holding his head.

"You do not use me to get Ella here, again," Mrs. Hudson said plainly.

"I'm sure Sherlock had a great deal to do with It.," said Louella as she follow her into the room with her arms crossed. "So Holmes, why am I here?"

"Mrs. Hudson, can you get us some tea?" Sherlock said from the kitchen where he was working on his latest experiment.

"Just this once dear, I'm not you're home keeper," with the Mrs. Hudson left the room.

Sherlock's attention went straight to Ms. Cheshire, who still stood near the door. "You lied to John about club, why?"

Louella smirked, she could easily be a smartass but she chose not to. "People lie, Mr. Holmes. It is simply as that." Sherlock looked at this woman, as she return the glare.

"How do you know Irene," asked Watson trying to break the tension.

"How do you two know her?"

"We asked first," pointed out Sherlock.

"Ella, why are you in my little brother's flat," Mycroft walked into the room with his walking stick and a puzzled look all over his face. Louella looked at the man blanking, hiding the anger and bitter memories he always brought with him.

"Because I can't stand to be away from a Holmes," sarcasm dipped from her lips like venom from a snake's fangs. "Have you gained more weight from our last visit?"

"Ha Ha, you're funny Ella," Mycroft mocked, "But really what is your business with him." Mycroft threw Louella better than most or he knew the old Louella. The dangerous double agent, he knew of many of the crimes she committed and only heard rumors of others.

"He's trying to question me about the club," Lou stated knowing Mycroft would try to stop his brother from knowing.

"Sherlock that is nothing you need to worry yourself about." Mycroft looks at his younger sibling intensely, "I have a case for you anyway. Waste your time on that."

"He's already helping me on one with Scotland Yard," Louella smirked at the annoying man.

"What," Mycroft yelled from shock but quickly regain his composure remembering that in the states Louella worked with the police as a consultant like Sherlock the only difference was she was paid and had to answer to the government.

"What is the case anyway," John asked seeming to be the only one out of the three that cared.

"Charles Benedict, a man who worked in the same department as me for the government, was found dead. The cause of death was the 7 story fall off a government building."

"He killed himself. Easy." Sherlock commented.

"On the body was a wooden toy solider on a horse with the letter MG painted on it," continued Mycroft.

A/n: Thanks for reading and please review


	7. Chapter 7: scramble eggs

**A/N: I am live and so is the story. sorry been busy with work, school, house burning to the down and what not.**

Chapter 7: scramble eggs

Louella and Sherlock looked at each other, they knew this was another one of their murder's handy work. Quickly Louella changed her attention to Mycroft

"Do you have a picture of the toy soldier on you," Louella asked in a matter of seconds.

" I do," Mycroft pulled out the photos, the soldier's red coat had paint chipping off and the color was dulling from the old age, the same when for the white horse the soldier rode, the only letter MG were fresh on the horse's hoof in small curvy black print.

"And before you ask, here." Mycroft handed Louella pictures of the crime scene and the lifeless body of Mr. Benedict. Louella look closely are the picture, looking at them and shuffling through them like a deck of cards. Louella stopped on one of the pictures, it was a close up of the victim's head.

"Doctor, could you look at this picture and give me your opinion on it," Louella smiled sweetly as Watson using her award winning charm. The doctor took the photo and giving it a look over.

"It looks like his head got bashed in," John stated plainly, squinting his eyes as if that would help.

"He fall off a building of course he's head going to be bashed in," Sherlock commented in his dress rode as Louella rolled her eyes.

"Look at the photo Sherlock, there is traces of blood close to the skin that older, I guess. Based on the rustier color of the blood compared to the rest." Louella shoved the picture in the taller man's face.

"There still some pieces of his skull we haven't found," Mycroft added.

"Poor old chap, can't be put back together again," Watson spoke casual.

"What," Louella's eyes light up as her American accent spilled into a slight English one. "Say that last part again."

"Can't be put back together again?" confusion was written all over Watson's boyish face.

"Oh look, it's time for me to go," Louella looked her right wrist where a watchband without was watch was. Louella ran out of the flat door and then back in again. "Opps I forgot something." Louella walked over to couch where Sherlock laid, he eyebrow rose. Sherlock was about to question the strange woman but before the words left his lips, hers were on his cheek and her hand places on his shoulder. Once again Louella left but this time she confused all the boys as she shut the door.

"And here I thought she liked the doctor," Mycroft said aloud to no one but himself, " As fun as it is to chat, I believe I must leave as well brother, please try and stay out of trouble." As Mycroft said those words he knew that his brother wouldn't and Louella would be part of the problem or maybe the solution.

"Well?" asked Watson

"Well what?"

"Well do you like her?"

" No, it didn't mean anything."

"Why do you say that?" Sherlock walked over to Watson and hand him the sticky note the Louella had put on Sherlock's shoulder. Watson looked at the note and then back at his flat mate, "Then why are your cheeks still red?"

"The flat is warm." Watson smiled but didn't push the issue. "Come on Watson we don't have a moment to lose.

"You do know that is her address right and normally when a woman gives a man her address it means…"

"That she wants to talk about the cases without my brother. That's all Watson."

* * *

><p>Louella pour herself another cup of coffee as she waited for the doctor and Sherlock.<p>

"Mycroft must have stayed longer than I thought." Finally a knock came from the door, but when Louella open the door there stood her neighbor's wife, Mrs. Potter.

"Hello Louella, would you mind coming with me?" Louella looked at the woman, a strange feeling of impending doom fall in the pit of her stomach. Mrs. Potter might have looked like a normal woman but the feel still hung in the air.

"Who are you really?"

"Still haven't figured it out?" Mrs. Potter pouted, " That hurts Ella, we work with each other all those years and you forgotten me that fast." she stepped into the flat and shut the door behind her, taking a gun out of her pocket.

"Of course I was under you, while you are were in Moriarty and Ms. Adler's little inner circle. Unlike you, I didn't betray them. I kept running it, the club, the business everything after his death while you were hiding like a mouse in America. What happen to the evil master mind name Louella Idonea Cheshire" With each word she backed Louella into a corner.

**A/n: I'm thinking after this story, I should write little dabbles about Louella's past. Also sorry it took so long for a short chapter. thanks for reading and please review. thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting the job done

**Author's note: I'm so sorry, this is beyond late. I've been busy with college and whatnots. **

Chapter 8: Getting the job done.

The room was dark and cold the smell of oil and rust was all around Louella's head ache for some unknown reason. She tried to move but her arms and legs were bound to a chair. Louella open her eyes to see only darkness after a few blinks some shapes come into view. She could make out the shelves and boxes that stood before her.

"Good morning Cheshire," a voice erupted from the dark. All Ella could muster was a groan as her eyes flutter fighting to stay awake. "Poor kitty, are you stuck in the duchess's trap with no way out?"

The lights switched on, blinding Ella and causing a hiss to bust out, "Bloody 'ell," Louella snapped, "What do you want from me?"

Mrs. Potter stepped into view, rage played on her face and evil danced through her eyes. "Revenge poppet," she spoke as if about the weather.

"Right you said that," Ella regained herself and her pride, "Now who are you and what have I done to you to make you so cross?" Ella was in no state to be yelling orders at her kidnapper but she knew show fear would play into her game. She also knew Sherlock would be on the way because what could be more fun than facing a kidnapper/ murder, all she needed to do was waste time and find out as much as possible

"Blake Sade" She lights a cig and takes a drag. "Well that's who I was."

"As in the hound, who watched me for Moriarty," Lou sneered, "Looks like you lose your balls."

"You little bitch," 'Blake' yelled as she slapped Lou.

"Says the man, I mean woman who just bitch slapped me." Louella laughed the Blake she knew was just a pawn, nothing more. But the thought that slipped her mind was time changes people or revels who they really are.

"You think you are so clever. Betraying him to Mycroft to save your own skin, no honor among us aye? But I stay loyal after all these years to him, and yet you were closer to him than any of us. That didn't stop you from stabbing him in the back. Louella Idonea Cheshire you have committed so many crimes, yet the queen's dogs allow a cat like you to walk free and continues to play your game right in front of them. Why ? WHY?"

Louella stared at her kidnapper as she went farer into madness. "So what do you call yourself now?

"Isolde." She glared at Ella.

"And you were in love with him for how long" Isolde stood there quietly in shock by the comment and the cool metal gun against her head. CLICK

"Do you even know how to use a gun," Louella giggled from her bounds at Sherlock.

"Yes, I may not be as skill as John but I get the job done."

"I bet you do." Louella smirk as Sherlock give her an 'Is- this-really-the time- and- did – you –just-say-that' look.

"Dear god, I'm going to be shot in the head and my last moments are of you flirting with the virgin."

"I don't flirt," Sherlock announced plainly gun still cocked and pointed at Isolde. "So you're Mother Goose."

"I guess, you're as clever as they say," Isolde stood calm, waiting for the trigger to be pulled. Sherlock walked over Ella untie the ropes that bounded her, still pointing the gun at the kidnapper.

"I don't need to be clever, to find this place and I believe Lestrade will be here soon."

"Oh my game is not done yet." Isolde ran at Sherlock, knife winking in the low light. In one swift movement Louella kicked the chair that once tied her, in the path on the cross-dresser. Isolde nearly moved out of the way but did not completely dodge the sliding furniture. BANG Isolde laid on the ground with a bullet hole in her leg.

"Did you shoot her," Louella let an unguarded puzzle look come fore.

"No, John did." Sherlock face was calm, "are you alright?"

"Wouldn't you be able to tell?" Sherlock sighed at the strange woman.

"I really think you two should stop talking and move out of the way so I can put this murder away," snapped Lestrade.

"Well that was fun," Louella said getting into her cab.

"I agreed, we should do that again sometime," Sherlock said not looking Ella in the eye and a slight bush crossed his cheeks.

"What? Get kidnap and you save me from the monster," Louella joked, "Maybe we'll team up again, who knows."

**note: thank you for reading and please reveiw. **


	9. Chapter 9: A sick need to ruin

**I'm baaaaackkkkk. I would like to thank all of you who favorite this story.**

Chapter 9: A sick need to ruin.

Louella watched the raindrops hit the cab window as she left Sherlock and John. Her finger touched the cold glass follow a single drop down the window as it melted into another drop and another.

"We're 'ere miss," mumble the cabbie, Louella nodded, paying the man and getting out of the cab. He had stopped her off at an almost empty park, one she had been to many times with her younger brother when they were kids and visiting the city.

She took a seat on a swing and waited. She knew he was already there Mycroft was never late, always early just so he could observe and make the first move. The rain had lighten up but Louella was already soaked to the bone.

"Meeting a children's playground is a bit childish, don't you think?" Louella kicked her feet starting to swing slightly.

"Well I thought you need comfort because of your recent adventure. What's most comforting than childhood," Mycroft handle umbrella over his head and looked disappointedly at the mud on his shoe.

Louella ran her fingers thought her think wet red hair, "That's all this really is isn't? One childish game after another."

"Don't tell me you're backing out now. We've have the duchess, only four left and then he's network's leaders are gone, you could live in peace."

"I'm not backing away but is Sherlock suppose to be Alice in this? Having the Cheshire cat leading the way to madness?"

"Moriarty seems to have a sick need to ruining child stories but you will help us find the rest on them even if Sherlock succumb to madness," Mycroft might have sound like he meant that last part for the micro-expression in the eye screamed otherwise. "So who's left?"

"We have an eye on Miss Adler, so the queen of heart is off the list. Mother Goose, my old handler is now caught, so we still have the March Hare, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit and Caterpillar. The Hare and the Hatter are a team so going after them would not be the best move. Caterpillar is most likely the leader now so he has to be last."

"So the lefts the rabbit." Mycroft closed his umbrella and lend against it, the rain had finally stopped.

"He would be the best choice but I never met him, Irene and Moriarty were the only one, who knew him."

"Looks like you'll be going to America to see Miss Alder."

"So that's where she is?'

"Yes as soon as you get the information you must come back to England."

"Why?" Louella was confused by the smirk on his face.

"Simple Sherlock might have the doctor for company but nothing bets a woman's company."

"Piss off."

'Louella Idonea Cheshire,' Sherlock type her name into search engine, he truly didn't think that he would find anything about her, mostly because she was evil mastermind turned to America cop. To Sherlock surprise he found an obituary for four years ago.

'Louella Idonea "Ella" Cheshire, 21, passed away September 14th. Survivors include her parent Denzel Cheshire and Lalia Anne Lanford and one Sibling Vincent Henry Cheshire.' It was short and sweet and missing important details this sparked Sherlock interest in Louella even more.

"Is that my laptop," John asked walking in the room with a cuppa, "What are you looking up?"

"Nothing John, did you get the milk?"

"I'm starting to think you too much time in your mind palace."

"I remained too much inside my head and ended up losing my mind."

"Do what?"

"It's Poe."

"You can't remember that the earth goes around the sun but you remember a strange quote from Poe?"

"I like his detective stories as a kid."

**Thank you for reading this far and please review. **


End file.
